Try Honesty (2)
Try Honesty (2) is the twelfth episode of Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on August 5, 2010. Summary Declan offers financial help to Holly J., but when she starts to feel like a kept woman, Holly J. must choose between her relationship with Declan and her self-respect. Eli tries his best to seek revenge with Fitz, much to Clare's dismay. Wesley, Dave, and Connor's band don't live up to expectations. Main Plot Declan surprises Holly J. when he decides to return to Toronto for a couple of days. Holly J. is excited, but instantly regrets the message she left on his phone the night before, saying she wants to break up. Declan blows off the message and decides they can move on from it. Money issues have been a huge thing for Holly J., but Declan sees it as something that can be easily fixed. He offers to give Holly J. money so she doesn’t have to work. Holly J. sees this as being bought and so do her friends. She returns home from school to find a little blue box from Declan that contains a diamond necklace. She returns to school the next day wearing it and Chantay calls her a "gold digger" but quickly says she was just kidding. Fiona takes this seriously and tells Chantay that she's just mad because she doesn't have someone to buy her things. Declan visits Holly J. during her lunch and tells her about the Yale trip. Holly. J realizes she has weekend plans to move from her house to an apartment due to money issues. She tells Declan she can't go she has to move and he says he's already paying her not to work: he might as well pay for the movers as well. She says it's not that easy and that she just can't. He replies "How much money do I have to spend for you to do what I ask?" Embarrassed, she tells him to go home and she will see him later. Later, Declan thinks they are on a cab ride to the airport but Holly J. has other plans she tells Declan she is not going anywhere and that she can't take his money because it makes her feel gross. He tells her money exists to solve problems, making Holly J. believe she is a problem to Declan. She tells him she thought they were part of each others dream but he only wants her to be part of his and that she doesn't need his help, she needs some space. He protests saying that the problem is their long-distance relationship. She then tells him that they should take a break from each other and hands the necklace back to him. Sub Plot Adam and Eli walk up to Fitz, and Eli hands him the fake ID. Eli asks if they won't have any more hassles and Fitz says that as long as the ID works, they'll be okay and Eli says that he has his word. Later that day, everything seems to be okay when Fitz gives Eli a light punch on the arm in the hallway, while he's talking to Clare. Clare seems pleased that Eli has made peace with Fitz, but he says that he's going to finish what Fitz started and walks away, leaving Clare confused. Clare turns around to Adam and says that someone needs to stop Eli if he's going to do something bad. Adam just states that she should stay out of it, because he has a big surprise in store for Fitz, and Clare walks away. The next day, Eli waits for Fitz to finish buying cigarettes and calls the police, reporting a fight and hangs up. He then goes up to Fitz and he tells him that cigarettes will kill him, calling him a moron. Fitz asks him what he wants and Eli pushes him back angrily. Fitz grabs him by the collar while Eli is smirking and throws him into an ally, the two beginning to fight. Fitz punches Eli several times and Eli, trying to prolong the fight, throws several trash cans between the two of them. They both hear sirens and Fitz tries to run, but Eli grabs his leg to stop him. The police arrive and make them stand against the wall while they search them. The female police officers take their wallets to check their IDs, and Fitz says that since he has a fake ID, they won't even know who he is—Eli just smiles at him. A little while later, the police officer tells Eli he is free to go and arrests Fitz, who is confused about what is happening. Fitz is handcuffed and put in the police car. As they begin to pull out of the ally, Eli gives Fitz a dark smirk. Fitz stares at him angrily. Eli arrives back at school, with a victorious look on his face, and runs into a worried Clare. She asks what happened and says he and Fitz had a minor scrimmage, but no one got hurt. Clare touches Eli's chin, noticing his split lip, and asks him what happened. He tells her that the police had to break up a fight since Fitz had the name of a convicted arsonist on his fake ID, he was arrested.'' Clare, shocked by the fact Eli had Fitz arrested, begins to walk away. Eli reassures her that when they clear out the mistaken identity, he'll be released. Still uncertain, Eli says that the worst that will happen t''o him is that he'll get busted for fake'' ID possession and that he might hav''e ''to go to court. She says that he is going to be really mad, and Fitz walks up behind them. Clare walks behind Eli, and Fitz calmly says that Eli pulled a nice trick. Eli says that the ID was for novelty purposes only and that he hoped he had learned his l''e''sson. Fitz says unfortunately for Eli, he's a slow learner and bumps Eli while walking away. Clare asks if the two are now at war, and Eli states he's right where he wants to be, in Fitz's head. Third Plot Connor, Wesley, and Dave, are practicing in their newly formed band. Dave continues being a horrible singer, but he doesn't notice. Later that day during class, Wesley thinks of the idea to autotune Dave's voice. During the next practice, Sav autotunes Dave's voice, and Dave is surprised and begins to gloat, thinking his voice sounds good. However, Connor, because of having Asperger's, quickly bursts his bubble and yells at him, "It's terrible!" After school, Sav talks to Dave about his experience being in a band. He tells Dave that Wesley and Conner were trying to be good friends and fix what was making him sad, by starting a band. Dave shows up at The Dot and starts playing their new song. This results in Anya telling him that their song is actually good, and asks him if they'll be at the Band Slam. Dave responds that they will and that they are The Three Tenners. Trivia= *This marks ''Degrassi: The Next Generation's 200th episode. The number 200 was mentioned three times in the episode. **Declan says to Holly J. that there are 200 days until graduation. **Holly J. says to Fiona that she is 200% happier with Declan in Toronto. **Holly J. says to her mom that she has to work 200 times harder thanks to her parents' mistakes. *This episode marks the end of Declan and Holly J.'s second relationship. |-| Gallery= normal_1012_(1).jpg normal_1012_(64).jpg normal_1012_(101).jpg normal_1012_(107).jpg normal_1012_(152).jpg normal_1012_(37).jpg normal_1012_(42).jpg normal_1012_(75).jpg normal_1012_(93).jpg normal_1012_(120).jpg normal_1012_(132).jpg normal_1012_(144).jpg normal_1012_(150).jpg Degrassi-episode-twelve-02.jpg TryHonestyBand.jpg Eli_claire.png LMFAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO.jpg degrassi-episode-twelve-01.jpg degrassi-episode-twelve-03.jpg degrassi-episode-twelve-04.jpg degrassi-episode-twelve-05.jpg degrassi-episode-twelve-06.jpg degrassi-episode-twelve-07.jpg degrassi-episode-twelve-08.jpg degrassi-episode-twelve-09.jpg degrassi-episode-twelve-10.jpg degrassi-episode-twelve-11.jpg degrassi-episode-twelve-12.jpg 4545k.png 433kk.png 10 (14).jpg 06 (19).jpg ImagesCAP3745E.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Guest Starring *Jonas Chernick as Mike Betenkamp Supporting Cast *James Edward Campbell as Mark Fitzgerald *Susan Hamann as Mary-Kate Sinclair *Paul Sun-Hyung Lee as Juan Tong *Kerri Smith as Police officer *Nicole Stamp as SAT instructor Absences *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"It's Gonna Be Hard (When I'm Gone)" ''by The Audtition - Heard when Holly J. breaks up with Declan for good. |-| Links= *Watch Try Honesty (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes